


Everything I Ever

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad end, Brainwashing, Corrupted Matt, Dark, I love Matt but he’s the Worst in this, M/M, Poor Manny, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: This isn’t Matt.Matt is corrupted. Everlock has fallen. Manny’s left to suffer for it.An Escape the Night AU.
Relationships: Manny MUA/Matthew Patrick
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Everything I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchyTwitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/gifts).



> This is SO not the kind of stuff I usually write, but it’s for my friend Alina! She’s the best and I love her. That is all.

This isn’t Matt.

Matt, the _real_ Matt, the one who could make Manny’s heart pick up its pace with just a casual smile, died at the hands of the Strong Man five hours ago. The man in front of Manny now is some twisted imitation who killed, hurt, and manipulated people in his quest to bring Everlock down.

And it worked. That’s the worst part of all. Joey is dead, Nikita is dead, Calliope and Mortimer are dead, the Carnival Master has Everlock under his evil thumb for good, and Matt _(not Matt not Matt not Matt)_ has a new cushy job as the Carnival Master’s right-hand man or some dumb shit like that. Now, Manny’s stuck in this carnival tent, handcuffed to a pole, while _not Matt_ looks on with an air of false sympathy.

Manny’s only consolation is that Rosanna somehow got away. The Carnival Master’s minions are currently combing the town in search of her, but Ro’s smart. She’ll find a way out of here. Won’t she?

“For what it’s worth,” says Matt casually. “I’m sorry about Nikita. I would’ve saved her too, but...” He shrugs. “Choices had to be made.”

“Fuck off,” Manny spits defiantly.

Matt’s expression droops into a pout. “Oh, come on, Manny. Is that any way to speak to an old friend? And here I was thinking that you loved me.”

 _“Don’t.”_ Manny tries to sound tough, but the tears on his face creep into his voice despite his best efforts. “You’re not the man I love. You’re nothing but the Carnival Master’s bitch.”

This provokes a low growl from Matt, whose eyes glow red.

“What?” snorts Manny. “You’re gonna kill me, honey? Like you killed my friends? Go on, then.” He squeezes his eyes shut. “Get it over with.”

A pause gives Manny just enough time to prepare himself for death before Matt speaks again, his voice laced with sweetener. “Why would I do that? After all you’ve done for me?” The corrupted Detective strokes Manny’s cheek with his too-warm hand. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Quite the contrary, actually. I’m gonna give you everything you want.”

And then, they’re kissing, and it’s Matt and it’s _not_ and his lips are just as soft as Manny imagined they would be, and Manny wants to push him away, but instead, his tratorious heart ensures that he returns each kiss he gets. He briefly escapes to a fantasy world where this is still _his_ Matt, who really truly _does_ love him, and they’ll live happily ever after in a house with a purple picket fence and nobody’s dead and everything’s _fine—_

Something snaps in place around his neck.

Manny pulls away, opens his eyes, and gasps. _Oh, no._ He looks down at himself in horror. _That isn’t—it_ can’t _be—_

“The Collar of Control,” says Matt by way of explanation. “Forgot to mention it, but since Lucy died, it’s mine now. Inheritance rules or something.” 

As he speaks, some dark force starts knocking against Manny’s brain, as if it’s trying to break the door down. _Oh, God._ The Record Producer struggles against his restraints, desperate to escape the fate that he knows is coming. “What the fuck!” he screams at Matt. “Take it off! Take it off right now!”

“Oh, stop squirming about,” says Matt.

Just like that, all of Manny’s limbs relax into place without any input from Manny himself. _Shit..._ His mind’s already fogging up. _This is what Nikita went through, I’m being brainwashed, oh God oh God oh God…_

“That’s better.” Matt smiles kindly. “See, it’s nothing to worry about. Feels a bit weird at first, I’m told, but once the process is over—”

“Please, no,” Manny cries. “Please don’t do this to me. You can have Everlock, I won’t try and stop you, just please please _please_ don’t take my mind…” His thoughts are blurring together in his head. It hurts to resist, but he _has_ to resist, because there aren’t enough people still alive to save him, so if the Collar has its way, he’ll never think again.

Matt clucks in sympathetic concern. “Aw, Manny…” He delicately kisses the younger man’s tears away. “Don’t be scared. It’s better this way. You’ll be happy. Don’t you wanna be happy?”

Manny doesn’t have enough strength left to come up with an answer to that. Swirling spirals and soothing songs are telling him that he belongs to Matt, that he’s always belonged to Matt, that all that matters is obeying Matt's every command. He screams _no, get out of my head,_ but he’s not loud enough to silence the voices, and there’s only _Matt, oh Matt, I wanted to be yours, but not like this..._

“I’m gonna take good care of you.” Matt feels far away, yet closer than ever. “It’s okay, baby. You’re safe now. You’re safe.”

_Nikita...Joey...Ro...I’m so sorry..._

Manny shudders, sobs, and lets Matt’s trance take him.


End file.
